Pups and Christmas Cookies
Outlook It's time! It's here! Every pups favorite time of year! It's Christmas time in Adventure Bay! Now what all the pups want to do is get ready for the big day! And what better way then make....cookies! Now that Chase is back to his old self again what better what to spend it then with his friends, and some new pups! Cast * Chase * Zuma * Rocky * Everest * Ivy * Axel * Angie * Guesh * Danny * Victoria * DJ * Tori * Jay * Slushie * Snowcone For those asking I did got approval to use those pups, and I'm sorry if I don't get a the pups personality correct a ahead of time! This is my first story using other people's pups! Chapter 1: Christmas Eve Preparations Chase: *yawn* Yes! It's finally here! Arooooooo! Chase loud howl causes his older brother Axel to wake up Axel: Ugh Chase? Why are you up so early bro? You didn't have a nightmare did you? Hearing this put a slight damper on Chase's mood as he still hasn't forgetting "that" day! Chase(weakly): Sorry Axel. I'll just go back to bed! Sorry for waking you. Axel: Wait Chase it's ok! What are you so happy about? Chase: It's here Axel! Finally here! Axel: What's here Chase? Chase: Christmas! It's Christmas Eve Axel! Angie, Chase's older sister awoke and shook her head to fully wake up Angie: Hey pups! What's going on brothers? Axel:*whispers to Angie* It's Christmas Eve Angie! Angie just remember something and smacked her face with her paw Angie: *whispers to Axel* Oh no we forgot the supplies! Axel he's going ask.... Chase got in between his brother and sister and interpreted Angie's sentence. Chase: So can we make cookies? Angie tried her best to fake a smile, but she know that question was coming... Because it Chase's favorite thing to do on Christmas Eve. She turned to Axel got gave him the "Go take Chase to the store" look. And Axel caught on! Axel: Hey Chase wanna go for a ride with me? Chase: Oh ok sure! Where to? Axel: To the store! I need to get some things for tomorrow morning! Chase bought in to his brothers lie and they both left for the store! Chapter 2: At The Store Axel and Chase arrive at the store where they run into Shushie and Snowcone. Slushie: Hey who are you two! Snowcone: Yeah! Axel: Hi I'm Axel and this my little brother Chase Chase: H.... Hi there Snowcone! Axel: Oh is she a friend Chase? Chase starts to blush Chase: hehehe yeah Axel this is Snowcone and her twin Sister Shushie Axel: Why hello! I'm Axel! Chase's older brother! Slushie and Snowcone: Hi Two older Labradors walk in alongside with three other Labradors Danny: Hi Snowcone! Hi Slushie Victoria: Who are those two pups? DJ: Umm I don't trust those two German shepherds they look weird to me Jay:......... Tori: Aw DJ give them a chance! Axel got a shopping cart and put Chase in it, and the other pups laugh Chase: Aw man! This why I hate going to store Axel(locks Chase in seat): Aw bro it's really not that bad! As the other pups laughed Chase tried to break free,but couldn't Axel: Ok so buddy we have a lot of stuff to get! Axel's puptag lights up and Angie voice comes though Angie: Axel make sure you double everything! We got some friends coming over... sighed and you might have run into them! The heard the pups from out front of the store at the lookout still laughing. Axel: Grrr Fine I will Chase: Aw man! Axel please don't be mad, but this was my idea! Axel and Angie's voice: What? Chase why did you... Chase: I'm sorry I need time to have some friends you know! I'm still shaken from "that" day! Now back off! Axel heard the upset tone in his baby brothers voice and just nodded, and said nothing more as his light up pup tag turned dark again Chase: I'm sorry Axel... I know I should told you Axel: It's ok bro! Now lets get the stuff. Chase: Ok! More Work Coming Soon!